A yoke end has been used for connecting the end of a control cable to a pivotal lever arm where the yoke end has comprised a body piece including a slot therein through which a lever arm is adapted to extend. One end of the slot adapted to engage the lever arm is curved in an attempt to provide for a smooth engagement between the body piece and the lever arm throughout various degrees of pivotal movement of the lever arm. The yoke has included a generally cylindrical cable connector portion which is swagged onto a cable end to provide for a permanent connection between the yoke end and the cable. Such prior yokes have been formed by relatively expensive hot or cold forging procedures. The yokes so produced have been relatively heavy and large. Further the curved end of the slot included in prior forged yokes has not been a part of a true circle so as to include a section of constant radius which is important to assure that there is a smooth engagement between the yoke and the lever arm as the lever arm pivots. This latter feature is particularly important when the control cable and lever arm form part of an automotive braking system and where movement of the control cable must produce smooth even movement of the lever arm. It is a further important feature in automotive design, and particularly in newer compact automobiles, that the parts making up the brake assembly be small in size since space is limited.
Further it is important that the parts making up the brake assembly be light in weight and at the same time be inexpensive to manufacture.
It is therefore an object of my invention to provide for a yoke end which is compact, relatively light, which will have a lever engaging surface including a section of constant radius and which at the same time will be inexpensive to manufacture.